


Broken

by dimensional_ghost



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Past Violence, Sad Ending, all characters except for yoosung and seven are just mentioned mmkay, poor yoosung, unknown is bad :(, yoosung's bad ending 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensional_ghost/pseuds/dimensional_ghost
Summary: Based on Yoosung's Bad Ending 3, except that here Seven and Vanderwood save him from Mint Eye and Seven lets him stay at his house and realizes what he's done.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two I don't know why I make them suffer

Seven stared at the blonde boy's thin and trembling form, absolutely horrified at the sight in front of him.

"Did...Did Unknown...do this...?"

Yoosung subconsciously winced at that name, his eyes fixated on the floor of the redheaded boy's bunker.

The hacker bit his lower lip, regretting every moment of when he'd abandoned Yoosung at Mint Eye, leaving him with Saeran- no, Unknown. Saeran was not himself anymore. He couldn't bring himself to believe that his own twin did this...that he reduced his best friend to an empty shell of what he used to be. He used to be so cheerful, always happy, always smiling.   
That was the Yoosung Seven knew and had grown to love, but now...He wasn't sure who his best friend was anymore. Did he still have the right to call him his "best friend"? He abandoned him. He left him. And, he was just...broken.

Yoosung continued to look at the floor, crossing his shaking arms in a pathetic attempt to hide his bruised and abused pale body, lowering his head to avoid his friend's gaze. He looked over at his old shirt that he had thrown on the ground before Seven had walked in the bedroom bringing him a pair of clothes.

Why didn't Seven leave him with Unknown at Mint Eye's? He had made up his mind a long time ago. He had sacrificed himself for RFA's sake, he didn't want any of the other members- MC, Zen, Jaehee, Jumin...Seven- to be harmed by Mint Eye ever again. Right, he did it for their sake. _(Who were they, again?)_

But that day when Seven broke in Mint Eye's building with Vanderwood's help and saved him from that psychopath...Why? He was finally being useful, so why?

He didn't understand.

Yoosung was brought back to reality when he saw the hacker kneel in front of him (he was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do, unsure of what to say), looking at his face that was adorned with gardens of blue and purple-ish bruises and cuts carved everywhere, just like the rest of his chest and body.  
He whimpered at the weak and feather-like touch of Seven's warm hand on the scraped skin of his cheek.  
He didn't raise his head. He didn't want to face him, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Yoosung..." Luciel whispered choking back a sob, so many questions and apologies lingering in the tense air.

He still didn't raise his head.

Yoosung wanted to go back to Unknown. At least there he didn't have to think about what to say, what to do. Sure, he was tortured restlessly day and night, not even treated as a person but as an object, someone's toy, but he didn't have to think about anything. He just had to follow orders, try not to pass out every time Unknown's knife grazed and touched and carved his cold skin, engraving his body as a reminder that he was his and nobody else's.

"Yoosung..."

He wanted to scream, but he had stopped using his vocal chords a long time ago.

"Please, Yoosung..."

He wanted to cry, but there were no more tears left. His eyes felt dull and it hurt to even just blink.

"Talk to me..."

He wanted to sob, but his throat was hoarse and dry and _it hurt._

When he raised his head (ever so slowly), he finally saw the heartbroken and guilty look painted on Seven's face.  
The two stared at each other silently, neither of them daring to say anything in fear of choosing the wrong words.  
The air felt tense and cold and Seven opened his mouth to say something but he closed it right after, not knowing what to say. What could he even say in a situation like this? Should he apologize for leaving him? But apologies were useless now, that much both of them knew.

 

His shooting star was broken.

 

And for the first time in his life, Seven wasn't sure he could repair him.


End file.
